The Not-So-Typical Viking Girl (Hiccup x oc)
by LuckyDiniChan
Summary: I'm Licht Lucky Light the Second,a sarcastic, chilled, interesting teen Viking on Berk,who happened to just be friends with a familiar scrawny kid who's the runt of the Tribe. Hiccup shots down the extremely rare Nightfury. No one believes him, expect me. Dragons are meant to be killed, and fought in our society .But what if they we are wrong? That's what we are going to find out.
1. The Gods really do Hate me today

This is Berk. Twelve days north of hopeless, and a fue degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the merdian of misery. The village in a word, sturdy. It's been here for 10 generations since we first settled here, but all the building are new. Yeah, lots and lots of new buildings. We have training, fun and of course the beautiful sunset at raven-point. The only problems are the pests. You see, some places might have mosquitoes, or mice. But we have _**Dragons**_.

I know, not exactly normal, but this whole place is a perfect description of _not normal_. I was shocked at first when I first heard this, crazy right?

On this foggy, pitch black night, I was trying to get to sleep, but with all the dragons scaring all the sheep, and the sheep crying in fear, how was a girl supposed to sleep? I screamed in annoyance. ''GRRRGGHHH! WON'T THEY EVER STUT UP?!'' I stomped out of my room, and quickly put on my aqua tunic with metal shoulder blades, a French blue skirt underneath, black leggings, and wool boots. ''Licht! I know you have a long day of training, but you are needed outside with the others!'' Called a tall, blonde Viking from downstairs. ''I'm on it!'' I shouted back.

The lady there is my auntie. She took me in when i travelled to berk when my parents died, and my village was destroyed. The village isn't paradise, but its better than living in a destroyed village, where everyone is dead. But it's my home, with my auntie, uncle, cousin, and cat; fisher.

Most people would leave. But not us Vikings, we're different, We have stubbornness issues. My names Licht, not the most fetching name in the world i know. But Viking parents belive that horrific names frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like that would work.

This village has a bunch of teens, most of them are in one group of friends. Which I don't bother with, since I'm not exactly popular here. The first teen here is Fishlegs. He's a huge dragon nerd. He knows pretty much everything about every dragon, you will ever meet. He a quite big build, with large bones, making him appears much more intimidating than he actually is. He's also quite quiet. He's ok i guess, it's just the fact he's crazy over dragons and that's a bit too much for my liking.

The next duo of trouble of there is Ruffnut, and Tuffnut. There twins, they will be at each other's throughts a lot, you know basic twin rivalry ,which can get alittle annoying at times, but they are funny. Ruffnut the girl of the duo; is more intelligent than Tuffnut. Tuffnut; he's known for playing pranks on people, trust me! I've experience one of his pranks before, that was rather well...let's say i don't want that to happen again. EVER.

Now for Snotlout. Mr I'm-such-a-great-guy-just-look-at-these-muscles-babe! He's your typical Viking guy. He's muscular, arrogant, flirty, and annoying. He's what you call a picture of a hero, when in reality he's not a hero. He's such a kissup to girls! I don't like him what so ever!

Now for last, but nowhere near least according to the village; Astrid. She's the village beauty, and queen bee. Shes the most popular here, unless you include our chief. Shes annoyingly strong, intelligent, and the most perfect person you have ever met. I think we could get along if only she wasn't so mean at times, and so i'm-so-high-and-mighty.

Yes, i'm jealous. So what? Who wouldn't be? Even my crush wants her.*sighs* I wish he would look at me like that. Although, Astrid would never date him.

I ran outside to the others, where the dragons had set fire to the buildings. Flames roared high, and dragons filled the sky; smoke surrounded me. ''Awwwww, come on gobber!'' A scrawny kid growned from the blacksmiths. That scrawny, auburn haired kid over there, with the barrel is Hiccup. I like Hiccup, he was the one to welcome me when i first moved to berk three years ago. People make fun of me for hanging around with him, but who cares? He might be the runt of the tribe but it doesn't mean i cant be friends with him.

He's actually an interesting, cool guy in my mind. In others he's the complete opposite. He's the tribe's apprentice of the blacksmith. Hiccup shows me all his inventions to me, ever since the time i accidently found my way to his studio, and found all kinds of crazy things. We share almost everything, however a fue things I can't tell him yet, due to it would make us awkward, and involves my past which I prefer not to talk about.

Hiccups great at drawing! We draw a lot together, I can draw but I'm pretty sure a 5 year old could draw better. He makes strange, wacky, and amazing inventions, like the one he has in the barrel wait what is that? Oh well.

'I may as well start taking out the fires.' I thought as i throw my water onto the fire. Wait a second...Astrid's here?! You have to be joking me! Really Gods? That's what you had in mind? You stinky, little Gods! I saw Hiccup staring at Astrid, and Gobber the blacksmith noticed, and picked him up by his hook and dragged him to the other end of the workshop.

I giggled at how Hiccup is staring at Astrid again. Hiccup likes Astrid, I'm not surprised to be honest. I have to admit it's an unexpected thing, right? Oh well, love is strange and hates by the Vikings. I still don't get why they hate it though.

''What are you giggling at?'' Astrid asked. ''Nothing much...'' I mumbled. Astrid rudely exclaimed, 'Well then stop giggling and get back to work your slowing us down, unless you want to go join _him._'' I roll my eyes at her. I smile and wave at the dorky friend of mine; Hiccup. I mouth ''Sorry, Hiccup'' He smiles back with his signature smile.

''What are you doing here?''

''Get back inside!''

''Why are you here?''

''Get back inside!''

Is heard from a bunch of people near by. ''I will i promise!'' I turn round to see a familiar Viking, A.K.A Hiccup. Oh Thor, Hiccup has gone out **AGAIN**. Don't get me wrong, Hiccups a good guy! It's just not exactly Viking material. And he's known for getting into trouble when he only means the best. But between me and you, i think he's cool that he's isn't Viking material, he he~

Part of being a Viking is to fight, and kill dragons. I'm all for killing dragons! Because killing dragons is _**everything **_around here. Different types of dragons get you different rewards. Like a Nadder would atleast get you noticed. Gronkles are tough; they would defiantly get me a boyfriend. Zippleback? Exotic, Two heads. Twice the status. The most talented Vikings go after them, because they have a nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the almighty prize is the dragon no one has ever seen before, we call it...

''Nightfury!''

''Get down!''

A 'BOOM' sound was heard. The Nightfury has hit a tower. This thing _**never**_ misses. And _**always**_ hits. It **never** steals food, and never shows itself. This is an extremely rare dragon, and there are not many left, we have only heard of this one ,and no others.

Hiccup always said say's he'll capture this Nightfury one day. I only listen to him. That reminds me he was working on a new invention yesterday. I think the plans in his studio were for some sort of weapon to capture a...NIGHTFURY?! He really is going to do it! Does he know how dangerous it is?! Of course he does. That's Hiccup for you. That idiot! Seriously Hiccup? Well im sorry mister but not this time, not today Hiccup Horedous Haddock the Third!

I hear a scream. It sounds like a human voice. But no...it's to squeaky for any viking apart from...Hiccup! Oh shit. Okay, so im going to need a bucket of water, and a rope.

Bucket of water? Check.

Rope?...damn where's rope when you need it? Hang on there's some rope in the store room, bingo! I run past people, accidently bumping into people who look at me like annoyed. I dump into some of the teens, they glare at me like im trash, and i only stick my tongue out.

I arrive at the storeroom and grabe the rope. Now to get hiccup!

''Hiccup! Hang on!'' I shouted to Hiccup.

Is his jacket on fire? Oh dear,Yep..._**totally**_ great help Hiccup. Oh gods, please help Hiccup. He's in need of a real push. He's a bundle of trouble, thats why i need to help.

I'm Licht Lucky Light the Second. And i'm here to help this scrawny kid over here. This is gonna take some time...like a _**long**_ time.


	2. Oh Dear Lord of Thors Dirty Underwear!

**A/N Hey guys~ Look sorry Hiccups a little ooc bear with me this is my first fan fiction ever. Plus i started writing this a fue years ago but i never finished it, and got a huge writers block. So today i've decided to tackle this story. Enjoy~ And please review if possible~ It would be greatly appreciated!**

So this is what happens to when a Hiccup, a jacket, and a fire come together. Hiccup doing some kind of new tribal dance, that our chief created. Our chiefs not the best at dancing, sorry chief. Unfortunately i had to stop this very amusing sight. I threw a bit of the water onto Hiccups jacket; hopefully this would stop the fire spreading onto the rest of his clothes. Which it did.

Somehow i had failed to notice the Monstrous Nightmare behind Hiccup. The Dragon was about to shot fire at us, but i managed to get most of my water into the inside of the horrible beast. The beast stomped off to who knows where. ''Oh, my jacket actually stopped burning! Hang on...'' Hiccup says as he turns round. ''Well i should of guessed.'' I reply with a smile''Yep! Licht in the flesh.'' Hiccup smiles back sheepishly and says ''Thanks licht. I owe you.'' He says while patting me on the shoulder.

''You so do.'' I say as i playfully push Hiccup. We started laughing, then i felt a hot breath on my neck. ''H-hiccup where'd the Monstrous Nightmare?'' I say nervously. ''Err...b-behind you...'' He squeaked. _**Shit. **_How could I forget that beast? _**Oh god. **_Odeon help us!

''RUN!'' I scream to Hiccup. We ran for over lives, running over the hills throw the village to where the village ended. So we weren't dyeing which is a good thing, but...

Knowing me i would fall over. Guess what? I did. I tripped over a tiny dragon thats the size of my palm. Since they little beast tripped me up, i got cut on my waist on a sharp rock, which was so convently placed there to get me cut. OH ISNT THIS A BUNDLE OF JOY.

''Oh thor...that hurts...'' I mumbled, and glared at the tiny dragon. ''Screw you Dragon!'' I picked myself up, stumbling along with a throbbing injury. Hiccup notices and runs over to help but i say ''No! Just keep running! I'm right behind you.'' ''But-'' He stops himself, and nods because the Monstrous Nightmare is right behind us. ''AHHHH!'' We both scream like a couple of screaming fan girls who have just met there idol. We hide behind a pole, that held up the water supplies. I could feel heat coming from behind us. Then the Dragon pinned up against the pole, and it set itself on fire.

The dragon was getting ready to fire, and i was getting ready to brae the pain, but a tall muscular and rather plump Viking pulls the dragon away from us. I instantly move away from the pole, and i ran to the other side of the dragon. I throw the rope i collected earlier, and hand it to the tall red headed man with the biggest beard you have ever seen. The man tackled the Dragon to the ground, and captured it.

''Licht, Take Hiccup home before he does anything more damage to the village!'' He says. ''Yes chief...'' I replied. This is Stoick the Vast chief of the village, and village says that when he was a baby he ripped a Nadder's head clean off its body. Do i believe it? Err...i'm still contemplating that...

I turn round to see where Hiccup was and my eyes widen to see the pole falling down onto Hiccup. ''Hiccup, watch out!''I yelled to get his attention. The pole almost hit him, but he dodged it in time, and instead the flaming pole hit a house, and set it on fire. Oh dear lord of Thor's dirty underwear Stoick looks extremely angry. Hiccups in for a serious lecture here.

''Hiccup be careful...'' I whisper to him, but i doubt he heard me. Oh and there's a fue things i forgot to mention...

''Hi dad...'' Hiccup mumbled to Stoick. ''Son! What do you think you are doing?!'' Stoick said as he pulled hiccup to the centre of town. ''Err...catching a Nightfury?'' He said nervously, and becomes smaller as people surround them. Stoick pushes Hiccup away from him. ''Dad! I really did catch one this time! Second out a search party on raven point or maybe-'' Hiccup was interrupted by a fuming Stoick. '' **STOP! **I don't have times for games! Winter is coming soon and i have an _**entire village to feed!**_'' Stoick shouted at Hiccup. Ok it's for me to step in. Time for those acting skills to put to good use.

''Stoick...'' I step forward out of the crowd that surrounded them ''It's best you leave this for later...'' I said calmly attempting to calm a steaming, hot red Stoick. ''You're your licht. Thank you'' Stoick sighs and continues ''But for now take him back to the house with Gobber. I have _**his**_ mess to clean up.'' Stoick glares at Hiccup, turns his back, and walks past the villagers whispering amongst themselves.

''I've never seen someone mess up that badly!'' Spat Snotlout, as people departed back to their homes. Oh geez, Thor i don't have time for this! Well i guess i can have alittle fun teasing Snotlout atleast.''Yeah i bet he was so amazed by the Nightfury, he feel backwards face first into the mud, while his jacket was on fire, ha!'' Agreed Ruffnut who appeared from behind Snotlout. Well if it isn't just my _**favourite**_ group of teens, here to make things more of a pain for us. Thank you _**so much**_.''Oi Dickheads if you really are gonna joke about this, go do that somewhere else because I'm tired of your bullshit. And you know what atleast he doesn't sleep with a doll of Astrid each night! Not mentioning any names...Snotlout!'' I exclaimed at the group of teens. ''I do not!'' Snotlout protested.

Yeah keep telling your that Snotlout. I'm pretty sure your just gonna make love to that thing tonight. Don't deny it we all know it. It's gross. ''Oh yeah? Remember the last voyage the village took to find the Dragons nest? Well we all had to camp outside together for some kind of teamwork training, right? And i was awake all night, because all i could hear was you, Snotlout making love noises to that doll you made of Astrid.'' I said with a smirk on my face. I heard snickers coming from the others, and saw Hiccup look like he's about to die of laughter. Astrid cringed and ready to bash the shit out of Snotlout.

''Yeah i remember! You didn't wake up till 11 the next morning and we all saw you with it!'' Tuffnut agreed with a grin. ''So? That doesn't prove anything...plus Astrid still loves me, right babe?'' Snotlout said with a wink towards Astrid. One thing I and Astrid can agree on. Punching Snotlout. Astrid punched Snotlout where the sun does not shine. I hit him in the stomic. That should do for now. ''Riiigghht~ Anyway lets go Hiccup!'' I said as i smiled, with maybe a hint of blush on my face. Hehe... Hiccup smiles back. What can't a girl blush once n a while? I-it's not like I was blushing anyway...


	3. I have faith in the Gods yet! (Part 1)

I managed to drag Hiccup home, with the help of Gobber of course, since Hiccup was being stubborn since he wanted to go, and fine the Nightfury. I see Hiccup dragging his feet behind him. ''Hey Hiccup.'' I say to the grumpy teen behind me. ''Hey Licht...'' He replied not looking at me. Hiccup. Come on, give me something to work with! You need to stop being such a grumpy teen, and go invent a new invention. ''Hey come on Hiccup cheer up a bit! Come on lets go inside, you can look for that Dragon later.'' I said in attempt to get him to go inside. Hiccup Sighs.

''Oh come on Hiccup! Stoick means well, just sometimes he can be harsh!'' I say to him. ''He never listens to me licht! And when he _does_ its always with his _**disappointed scowl**_. Like someone skipped the meat in his sandwich.'' Hiccup says annoyed, while pacing up and down in front of the door. Hiccup then continues, while pretending to sound like Stoick. ''Barmaid! I think you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered a large boy with beefy arms! This here is a _**talking fishbone!**_'' Gobber the blacksmith interrupted Hiccup saying ''No, no, no. You've got it all wrong! He doesn't mind what's on the outside, it's on the inside he can't stand.'' Gobber smiles. Oh Gobber, like _**that's**_ going to help! ''Thank you, for summing that up!'' Hiccup says as he walks up to the door.

''Look Hiccup-'' I was saying but interrupted by Gobber. ''Look my point is stop trying to be something you're not.'' I look at Gobber. Ouch that was kind of harsh. Looks like the Gods hate Hiccup today, not me. ''I just wanted to be one of you guys...'' Hiccup says depressingly as he drags himself into the house. ''Hiccup...'' I mumble. Well that could have gone better than expected. I better stay with Hiccup then to see if he's ok, I mean I've set myself the task to get him from the bottom to top.

If this is Hiccup, at the bottom, and his Dad at the top. That means it's almost impossible to do that. *sighs* Well this sucks. Looks like I'm going to need a miracle, and _**FAST**_. Please Gods, help me out for once. Give Hiccup a stroke of good luck, he deserves it. I know I kind of hate you, and you kind of hate me, but let's work together, ok? What am I doing, it's not like you're going to help me is it, Thor?

''I will take care of him Gobber, tell Auntie and Uncle I'm going to be late, ok?'' I say to Gobber. ''And also try to be less harsh on Hiccup, I know you mean well. He's just not in a great mood right now, if you couldn't tell.'' I say to Gobber. ''I know lassie, but if he carries on like this he's going to hurt himself.'' Gobber replies ''Sure i will do that for you.'' He smiles and jogs off back to the village.

''Oh! Don't forget to let him out of your sight.'' Gobber yells in the distance. ''Ok will do!'' I shouted back with all small my voice could carry. I enter the silent, and still house. It looks like no one had been here in years. ''Hiccup! Where you at buddy?'' I shouted, my voice echoing around me. Well, no reply. Great he's gone. You had one job, Licht. ONE JOB.

Looks like I'm going to need to go find him. Alright Hiccup, where you at? Well option 1. He's gone back to the workshop. Unlikely, Gobbers there. Option 2. He's gone to see the Chief. Again, unlikely. Option 3. He's gone to see where the Dragon's at. Well, he has to be there. Well damn, this has just got a whole load more interesting. Get ready because detective Licht is on the case!

I ran towards raven-point, past the main part of town, and then stopped to hear something going on in the town hall. Huh? That's weird. They don't have meetings at this time of night, unless they are going on another voyage to find the Dragon's nest. I eavesdropped on the group of Vikings gathered in the town hall. I peak my head around the wall. Stoick is standing what looks like some kind of stage. With people surrounding him, listening to him talk.

''We need to find those Dragons before the sunsets!'' Bellows the chief from the stage. ''But those ships never come back'' Someone called from the audience. ''So what? We're Vikings it's an occupational hazard!'' Stoick argues back. ''Now who's with me?'' No one reply's, all you can hear are whispers, and mumbles of people discussing between eachother. ''Alright.'' Stoick continues. ''Those who stay will look after Hiccup!'' Stoick looks around at the crowd, and hands instantly shoot up. All hands in the air; Stoick nods approvingly. ''That's more like it.'' Stoick says, as everyone leaves the room.

''Alright then, I'll pack my undies then.'' Gobber says to Stoick. Stoick walks over to Gobber to stop him from leaving, and says ''No, i need you to stay and train the new recruits.'' Gobber looks at his best friend, and says sarcastically '' Oh great. And when i'm gone Hiccup will look after the stall. Maltin steel, razor sharp swords, lots of time to himself. What can possibly go wrong?'' Stoick sits on the ground next to Gobber, and looking at him for help. ''What am i going to do with him, Gobber?'' Says Stoick asking Gobber for advice. ''Put him into training with the others.'' Gobber says to Stoick, as Stoick looks at Gobber like hes crazy.

Let me get this straight. _FINALLY,_ after so many years Hiccup has a shot? Well damn, Gods you have surprised me yet again. I HAVE HOPE IN THE GODS YET!

I run off to find Hiccup to tell him the good news. As i run throw the town, i see a trail of foot prints leading to the forest. Huh? Looks like Hiccup went in the forest, well here goes nothing. HICCUP GUESS WHOS GOT SOME GOOD NEWS FOR YOU TODAY!


End file.
